Happy valentine from the moon
by Hosokawa Nao-Theo Fairre
Summary: Fic pendek tentang Zack dan Cloud khusus Valentine's day / Sho-ai / ONESHOT only!


**Pairing: Zack x Cloud**

 **Disclaimer yang menciptakan mereka**

 **Rate: K +**

 **Warning: BoyxBoy or Yaoi! Typos yang diusahakan nggak ada!**

 **Bagi yang nggak suka pairingnya, get the hell outta here! daripada mual en muntah nggak karuan?**

 **Got it memorized? Good^^**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

YOU HAVE 1 NEW MAIL

* * *

Happy valentine's day from the moon

* * *

"..."

Seorang pria berambut spiky pirang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Orbs birunya menerawang sekitar sebelum teralih pada kalender yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

14 februari

"Valen...tine...?"

Bibirnya bergumam hari yang cukup sakral bagi para pasangan. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuknya menyadari kalau hari ini hari yang penting baginya. Langsung saja dia mendudukan dirinya dengan mata melotot.

"Eh, tunggu..."

Dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Walaupun wajahnya tetap datar, tapi sebenarnya dia sedikit sedih. Valentine tahun ini akan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

 _'Aku akan pergi ke bulan untuk beberapa tahun.'_

 _'Mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama, tapi tunggulah aku, Cloud!'_

 _'Karena aku pasti kembali...'_

 _'Yakusoku...'_

Cloud menghela nafas. Sudah 7 tahun sejak hari itu dan sampai sekarang, tidak ada ancang-ancang pria itu akan kembali. Tangannya meraih pena merah yang berada di meja untuk mencoret tanggal pada kalender. Setiap hari dia melakukan hal ini. Menghitung sudah berapa lama hari yang dilalui tanpa kehadiran pria yang berarti untuknya.

PING

"Uh...?"

Komputernya berbunyi tanda bahwa dia mendapatkan sebuah email. Dengan langkah malas, dia beranjak menuju komputernya untuk melihat apa yang dia dapat. Mungkin saja hanya email tentang pekerjaan. Atau email iklan yang tidak penting. Atau...

* * *

From: Zack

Sub: Happy Valentine's Day Cloud!

[video attached]

* * *

"Zack..."

Pertama kalinya setelah 7 tahun, pria itu mengirimkan email di hari valentine, dan juga sebuah video. Apakah ini video tentang pekerjaannya setiap hari?

* * *

 _'Oi Cloud~ apakah kau baik-baik saja? Lihatlah disini banyak sekali bintang~'_

Terlihat Zack dengan baju astronotnya terbang di angkasa. Di belakangnya, langit hitam bertaburan bintang-bintang.

 _'Rasanya aku ingin sekali membawa pulang satu, tapi tidak mungkin kan hahahaha!'_

Zack tertawa dan terlihat sangat senang. Entah mengapa itu membuat Cloud sedikit lega. Artinya pria itu baik-baik saja di atas sana.

 _'Nee Cloud. Apakah kau masih menungguku? Kalau iya, rasanya senang sekali! Tidak sia-sia aku mengirimkan video ini untukmu!'_

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. Kedua tangannya membentuk sebuah tanda hati dengan bulan di tengahnya.

 _'Happy valentine, Cloud Fair! Aku mencintaimu!'_

* * *

PIP

Video berakhir setelah adegan itu. Cloud terdiam sejenak dan tertawa kecil. "Huh, sejak kapan namaku berubah menjadi Fair." Celetuknya dengan nada ketus.

TING TONG

"XXX Delivery."

"Ha'i. Chotto matte kudasai."

Awalnya dia ingin mandi dulu tetapi mendengar suara bel, diurungkan niatnya. Siapa yang mengiriminya paket? Koran langganan? Tidak mungkin.

CKLEK

Seorang pria dengan seragam sudah berdiri dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. Kotak berukuran sedang berwarna cokelat. Tidak ada yang spesial dari itu. Mengikuti prosedur, Cloud menandatangani dokumen yang diperlukan dan menerima paketnya.

'From: Zack'

"Zack...?"

Bagaimana sebuah paket bisa sampai dari bulan? Ah, tidak. Pasti dia meminta seseorang untuk mengirimi paket ini. Usaha yang bagus untuk hari valentine, pikirnya.

KRESEK KRESEK

Tanpa memasuki rumah, Cloud langsung membuka paketnya. Di dalam kotak itu, sebuah cokelat besar dan banyak cokelat-cokelat kecil bertebaran. Ada sebuah kartu kecil yang terikat pada kotak kecil berbentuk bulan disana.

"Batu bulan?"

Ah, tidak. Saat kotak itu dipegang terbuat dari bahan lain yang bukan batu. Ah, dasar pria itu, pikir Cloud.

Saat dibuka, terlihatlah sebuah cincin. Cincin perak berukirkan fenrir dan Aquamarine sebagai permata pada kedua matanya. Cloud memegang dan meneliti cincin itu. Tidak lupa juga membaca kartu kecil yang terikat pada benda itu.

 _'Happy valentine, Please say yes'_

"..."

Membutuhkan beberapa detik bagi Cloud untuk memberikan reaksi atas lamaran secara tidak langsung itu. Diletakan kembali semuanya dalam kotak untuk bergegas masuk. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi dan dia tidak mau orang melihatnya lemah seperti itu.

GREP

CKLEK

"Mana jawabanmu, Cloud? Aku sudah lelah menunggu nih..."

Suara. Suara ini dia sangat mengenalinya betul seperti sudah tercetak pada telinganya. Suara seseorang yang (sangat) dia rindukan dan orang itu sedang memeluknya. Tangan yang jauh lebih kekar darinya melingkari pundaknya.

"...Ha'i"

Zack tersenyum senang. Tangannya mengambil cincin yang berada di dalam kotak dan memakaikannya pada Cloud yang kelak akan menjadi istrinya itu. Cloud memandang cincin yang sekarang sudah melingkar pada jari manisnya. Ah, Zack juga sudah mengenakan cincin itu.

"Kapan kau sampai kesini?"

"Baru saja tadi subuh. Untung keburu."

Membalik tubuh kekasihnya, atau tunangannya itu agar menghadap padanya. Cloud membuang muka karena merasa malu. Malu saja karena sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Zack. Belum lagi dia sudah mau menangis tadi.

"Cloud, lihat aku."

Kedua tangan Zack menangkup wajah Cloud agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Pink. Pink sekali seperti buah persik. Belum lagi mata biru laut yang berair itu. Sangat menggemaskan sampai pria berambut hitam landak itu tersenyum lebar.

"Tadaima, Cloud."

Zack mengambil kotak yang berada di tangan Cloud dan meletakannya di meja sebelum memeluk pria itu sangat erat. Tidak ada gengsi lagi, Cloud pun juga memeluk Zack seerat yang dia bisa.

'Happy valentine, my dear Cloud.'

* * *

FIN

* * *

 ***ngintip dari pojokan* Hai, Nao kembali *lalu nyumput lagi* lah?**

 **Nggak nyangka dapet ide FF ZackCloud untuk valentine. Padahal nggak ada niatan nulis FF valentine gara2 saya jomblo (?)**

 **Eniwey, hai, udah lama nggak berkumandang di FFverse ada yang kangen? Ya nggak lah, siapa elu.**

 **Thanks for reading! Semoga para pembaca menikmatinya~**

 **Oh, met valentine juga. Nao kasih coklat nih *sawer coklat***


End file.
